


No need for an omega

by pudica



Series: Wolfish Alpha [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Severus Snape, Established Relationship, Horny Severus Snape, I had way too much fun, Lycantrophy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack, Possessive Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Remus thinks like an animal, Scenting, Severus Snape's experimental lube, Smut, Werewolves, is this a threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudica/pseuds/pudica
Summary: Severus Snape eyes the two alphas warily.“Why don’t you spend your rut with Pettigrew or… Evans. I had the impression that you five were one big, happy pack?” Snape sneers and crosses his arms.“Yeah, I thought so too,” says Sirius, a hint of whine in his voice, “but James never shares…”Remus swallows his pride, wills his face not to be beet red, and steps in: “I don’t want an omega – they all smell awful to me. That’s why we need a beta. And you are the only beta that knows about my other… condition.”Snape smirks, clearly enjoying this conversation (or Remus’ embarrassment). “Ah, I see; you are a beast in bed, too.”[can be read as a one-shot]
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Wolfish Alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063751
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	No need for an omega

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I think I did it! Omegaverse fic with consent - yay!
> 
> The possibility of mpreg might be mentioned, but no one in this fic can get pregnant.  
> And they're all 17, so technically minors (except that they're wizards).

“Yes, irregular and powerful ruts could very well be a side-effect of Lycanthropy,” Madam Pomfrey confirms, “Although an unusual one.”

Remus groans and buries his head in his hands. Sirius strokes reassuringly his shoulder and asks: “When will the next one start?”

“Impossible to say but your body needs minimally a few days in between cycles. How did the suppressants affect you?”

“Not much,” Remus mumbles. He tries to block all the images of his last rut from bombarding his mind. Still one memory of Peter on his knees, his head in the bed sheets, escapes his mental blockage. Remus grimaces, feeling faintly ill.

“Then I shall make you a more potent version,” Madam Pomfrey concludes and by the sound of it writes something down.

Sirius smells concerned. “Does he need suppressants?”

“Oh, certainly not,” the Healer answers professionally, “Quite the opposite; suppressing one’s ruts too much can be unhealthy. But as his behaviour could potentially put other students in danger–”

“I can handle Remus,” Sirius interrupts with finality in his voice. “I spent the last rut with him without problems.” Remus steals a quick glance at Sirius’ determined expression and then at Madam Pomfrey’s surprised, pondering one.

“I see,” she says eventually, her gaze flicking between the two mated alphas. “Very well, then.” Three little vials are handed to Remus. “These are regular rut-suppressants – in case you need them after all. You may drink two at once if one is not strong enough.”

***

Sirius stops rolling his hips, freezing balls deep in Remus. Remus makes an impatient sound and gently claws the other alpha’s back, urges him to move with his feet wrapped around Sirius.

But Sirius is not teasing him: his expression looks thoughtful even through the lust. His grey eyes are big, beautiful as always, searching for something in Remus’ face. Remus pushes some of the dark hair behind his ear as a wordless question.

“I was just thinking–” Sirius starts to explain.

“ _Please_ don’t think right now,” Remus groans, “If you can think, we’re not doing this right.”

Sirius barks a laugh and leans to kiss the other boy’s cheeks and then forehead. “They were very sexy thoughts, though.”

“I’m so close, Siri,” Remus whines. Really, they can have this conversation _later_.

“Mmh?” Sirius hums, still grinning, and moves his hips frustratingly slowly (it’s better than nothing). “I’m good at multitasking,” he purrs.

Remus knows he is – has enjoyed the demonstrations many times before – but is unable to answer anything coherent as Sirius fucks him torturously tardily. He bites his lip to hear Sirius speak over his own desperate sounds.

“I was thinking how different you sounded during your rut. Which got me thinking about your _next_ rut and what I want to do with you…”

Remus moans, his own mind producing some highly pleasant scenarios. Sirius hums in appreciation and moves his hips more confidently. Remus is so close he can practically taste his orgasm.

“I thought we should try a beta,” Sirius continues, “And then I realised there _is_ one unmated beta who knows about your wolf. Admittedly, he is a dick, but since we both like dicks, it might be worth a shot.”

Sirius wraps an eager hand around Remus’ aching dick, as if to prove his point. There is barely enough time to figure out who Sirius is talking about before the pleasure takes over completely.

***

Severus Snape eyes them both suspiciously. He sits on the table in the abandoned classroom. Sirius leans against the wall leisurely, Remus sits on a chair throughoutly mortified.

Remus understands the beta’s suspicion: Sirius and James were cruel to him and Remus almost killed him during one faithful full moon. Sure, Snape was cruel too, but Sirius was the one to take it too far. And yes, Sirius apologized million times to Snape and stopped the prank war, but they are still nowhere close to being friends. Mostly they ignore the Slytherin and vice versa.

All in all, Snape has no reason to help them now.

“Why don’t you spend it with Pettigrew or… Evans. I had the impression that you five were one big, happy pack?” Snape sneers and crosses his arms.

“Yeah, I thought so too,” says Sirius, a hint of whine in his voice, “but James never shares…”

Remus swallows his pride, wills his face not to be beet red, and steps in: “I don’t want an omega – they all smell awful to me. And you are the only beta that knows about my other… condition.”

Snape smirks, clearly enjoying this conversation (or Remus’ embarrassment). “Ah, I see; you are a beast in bed, too.”

“No!” Remus immediately denies. “Nothing like that.” Then he stops to think about it and sinks down in his seat. “Well. Something like that: Lycanthropy strengths my alpha tendencies.”

“Basically, he wants to fuck and bite anything that moves,” Sirius butts in very unhelpfully.

“Sirius! Ugh, no, that _is_ kind of right. Mostly I meant that I’m unnaturally strong.” Snape’s black eyes narrow and Remus rushes to add: “But Sirius will be there to make sure I behave.”

This makes Snape’s eyes widen and then narrow more than before. He holds a hand up and eyes both alphas incredulously. “Wait. You spend your ruts _together_?”

“Well,” Remus starts uncertainly, “Siri hasn’t had his rut since I presented, so we haven’t been able to test how he reacts. But yes, I spend mine with Sirius.”

“You two really don’t do traditional, do you?” Snape huffs.

“Ha!” Sirius barks with a grin, “No way, too fucking boring.”

“So, what do you think, Snape?” Remus asks biting his lip. He really, really doesn’t want to spend another heat with Peter.

Snape watches them both for a silent moment. He drums his fingers against his upper arm as he weighs his options. “Is there something else I should know about your wolfy alpha tendencies apart from the fucking and biting and strength?”

“Sirius won’t let me bite you,” Remus clarifies, then shakes his head. “But no. I don’t think so.”

Snape stretches his arms like this is all very normal to him. He looks calm and collected which makes Remus in turn feel more anxious and flustered. “All right. I will do it.”

Remus jolts in shock. “What? You will?” Sure, he had _hoped_ , but hadn’t believe Snape would actually say yes.

“Ha!” Sirius laughs. “This is going to be _fun_.” There is a dark, mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

“Indeed,” Snape agrees. Remus can’t read his expression.

Two pairs of eyes turn to watch Remus. “Y-yeah,” he says as it’s clearly expected of him. “If I take enough suppressant, it will probably be okay. Even if I obviously can’t knot you.”

Snape waves a dismissive hand. “There is no need for suppressants; you can knot me.”

“But,” Remus frowns, “You’re a _beta_ , your body can’t–”

Snape interrupts him harshly: “Yes, I’m a beta, that makes me flexible.”

“I don’t want to hurt–”

Now Snape is irritated. He stands up and steps ominously closer to Remus. “Did you not listen to me, Lupin? I have done it before, so _I_ _know_ I can take your knot. I want it.”

He wants it? Remus’ brain shuts down – he had not even thought a beta could be knotted safely, let alone enjoy the process. “O-oh, okay then…”

Sirius throws his head back and a slightly mad laugh bursts out of him. “Whose knot was it? It was Malfoy’s, wasn’t it?”

“That is none of your business, Black,” Snape snaps coldly and gathers his belongings.

Remus stares at his robed back in disbelief. He can’t stop the graphic images from forming in his overly active imagination. How many times had Snape done this before? Was he everyone’s go-to beta?

“Are we done here?” Snape asks coldly but doesn’t really wait for an answer. “Great. Find me when the time comes.” He storms out of the classroom, his black robes billowing after him like a Dark curse.

***

This time the rut starts slowly. It teases Remus the whole day, heat tickling under his skin occasionally before withdrawing again. Sirius skips his lessons to spend the day in the saferoom, safely tucked in bed with Remus. It soothes them both to know their mate is close (and far away from others). James and Lily check on them once; Sirius throws them out almost politely.

Snape storms in after dinner, making Sirius tense against Remus’ back. “Why didn’t you get me earlier?” he thunders, only to stop dead as he sees the lazily cuddling alphas.

Remus turns to look at the beta. Snape’s skin is ivory against the blackness of everything else in him: his eyes, limp hair, airy robes and bag that hangs loosely from one shoulder are all darker than Remus’ thoughts when the moon is full.

“It hasn’t started yet,” Sirius grumbles. He shifts closer to Remus and holds him possessively against himself.

Snape fixes his robes which seems to have a calming effect on him. Then he looks at Remus’ eyes. “Your body truly is confused, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Remus mumbles. He wants to sleep, but the rut keeps waking him up right before he can fully drift off to dreamlands.

“Does the Moon have something to do with it?” Snape asks.

“Probably,” Remus says curtly, slightly annoyed for no apparent reason. “Are you going to come in or not? Sirius can come get you when the time comes.”

Snape hesitates for a moment before stepping properly in and locking the door with a spell. He sits down in the lone armchair and pulls out his schoolbooks. Remus studies his already slightly tempting form for a moment but Sirius kisses his neck distractively and Remus gives up on looking at anything. He shifts into a better position and closes his eyes.

They stay like that for one eternity. Sirius never lets go, switching between kissing, caressing, massaging and only holding him. Remus hears Snape turning pages and write but otherwise the beta stays silent. The scent of him is very loud, nevertheless, filling the room with pleasant, tempting fumes and mixing deliciously with Sirius’ scent.

Until Sirius’ scent becomes too much, somehow slightly off. Too much gasoline.

“Sorry, Padfoot, but could you give me some space?” Remus murmurs, regretful to lose his mates reassuring touch. “You’re just a little too alpha right now; your scent is giving me a headache.”

“It’s okay, Moony.” Sirius kisses his cheek one final time before stumbling out of the bed. “Snape, get out of my chair.”

“And just were should I sit?” annoyed voice asks. Remus has almost forgotten the guy can speak.

“Come here, Snape,” Remus offers with a weak voice, “I think it’ll start soon.”

The mattress next to him dips and the scent of _beta_ fills Remus’ head. Snape mutters something inaudible. Remus opens his eyes to see the Slytherin slowly undress. He looks so calm and collected as he disrobes himself one piece of clothing after another.

Snape acts like he has done this many times before – something in Remus twists in displeasure as the rest of him watches Snape with darkly motivated interest.

Snape flicks his wand unceremoniously and a jar of blue stuff flies from his bag to lay beside Remus’ head. Remus picks it up and examines it closely. “What’s this?”

“Lube,” Snape says and takes of one sock.

“Looks yucky,” Sirius comments from the chair, amusement clear in his voice.

“Shut up, Siri.” Remus opens the jar and sniffs the stuff – it’s awfully smelly, like a healing potion. “Why is it blue?”

Snape takes off another sock and now he’s completely naked. Remus swallows at the sight. “It is my own recipe – superior compared to what Pomfrey brews. Additionally, it makes stretching easier.”

 _Stretching_. Right. Beta wouldn’t be able to just take a knot unprepared like omegas. “Oh… Look, Snape, you really don’t have to do this.”

Snape huffs, unimpressed. “Yes, I know. But I will.” He shifts to sit in the middle of the bed, like a naughty marble centrepiece. “Now, if you are quite done protesting, Lupin, get your fingers ready.”

“Isn’t it a little early? My… rut hasn’t even started yet.” Despite his words Remus scoops a good handful of the blue stuff. The texture reminds him of glue, but it becomes slightly runnier as he warms it in his palm.

Snape watches him and raises one eloquent eyebrow. “And if it had, would you have enough self-control to stretch me open?”

“Maybe not…” Remus coats three of his fingers – they all look unhealthily bluish.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Snape lays down, bending and spreading his legs. “Now get me ready, would you?”

Remus crawls awkwardly with one clean hand to sit between Snape’s legs. From this perspective, he can see everything: Snape’s half hard pink cock, flat pale stomach, soft-looking inner thighs, and the tight but inviting rim of muscle.

Remus absentmindedly registers that Sirius moves the armchair to have a better view of the show that is Severus Snape.

Remus caresses Snape’s stomach with his clean hand. Then the hand travels along his hipbones, chest, left side, outer thigh, and gently caressing one bony knee (Snape shivers like it tickles) to inner thigh. Snape is soft, silky, smooth, just perfect to touch. He looks perfect too: his skin unmarked, his eyes closed tightly, and face turning redder as Remus keeps touching him.

Remus could spend the rest of the evening like this, familiarizing every inch of Snape’s perfect skin. But he can already feel the hotness under his clothes, his shirt sticking to his sweaty back. Snape’s eyes are closed so Remus turns to look at Sirius for some consolation.

Sirius sits on the chair, all his attention turned to what is happening on the bed. He bites his lower lip, pupils dilated clearly – Remus’ lower stomach twitches. Sirius has taken of his robes and tie. Now his fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. They lock eyes for a short moment. Sirius purrs lowly and encourages him with a nod.

So, Remus circles the rim of muscle with one finger before gently pushing inside Snape. The beta sighs. Remus slowly eases the finger all the way in, enjoying the warmth and tightness. Now he can understand the appeal of this lube: inside Snape’s warmth it feels natural, unnoticeable, slick. Remus’ finger slides in and out easily; it’s not sticky, too wet or dry. He and Sirius really need this lube (even though it looks and smells horrible).

Snape breathes hard. The redness has covered his cheeks, neck and upper parts of his chest. He looks just _lovely_. He _feels_ lovely and ready for another finger, so Remus gives it to him.

Snape gasps, so Remus stills to give him time to adjust. He gazes at Sirius who has now only his underwear on; Remus is vastly overdressed for this occasion. Sirius licks his lips and palms his own crotch lazily.

Remus scissors his fingers carefully, finally adding a third one. By this time, his headache is gone as has the tiredness. Everything feels too good and Remus has too many clothes on. Snape hums quietly with every move of Remus’ hand. His cock is now properly hard and throbs occasionally, like silently begging for attention. Remus feels hot all over.

”Can I call you Severus?” Remus hears himself ask. His voice sounds wrong: too deep and alpha.

“Mmh, _yesss_ ,” Severus moans, then clears his throat. “I mean, sure. Okay, stop. I can do the rest.” He opens his eyes and swats Remus’ hand away tenderly.

“The rest?” Remus can’t keep the shock hidden – he has fingered Severus for what feels like eternity. “You need even _more_ preparing?”

Severus looks already shagged (black hair a mess, face flustered red, lips parted for deeper breaths) but determined as he reaches for the lube jar. He covers his own fingers with the blue glue and opens his legs wider. Then he looks at Remus and explains: “There is a good reason most betas don’t bother to take knots. Fortunately, I happen to _like_ it, so stop feeling sorry for me.”

“I’m starting to not regret doing this with Snape,” Sirius informs playfully from the other side of the small room.

Severus scoffs and pushes three fingers inside himself like it’s nothing. “Shut up, Black. You are not even a part of this.”

“Sure I am.” Sirius hops up and walks to kiss Remus deeply. It’s hot, open mouthed and a tad desperate, and Remus absolutely adores every second of it. He tangles his fingers in Sirius’ soft locks and pulls him closer. Familiar hands work on his shirt, opening the buttons swiftly. Sirius pulls away to say: “See?”

Then Remus’ brain becomes cotton candy. The scents of the room overwhelm him, fill him with liquid hot, hot, hot. “Oh,” he breathes, seeing nothing but feeling _everything_ , “It’s starting.”

Sirius takes a step back to give them room, but Severus’ comanding voice stops him: “I need a couple of minutes more, Black.”

”Sure, no problem.”

Remus feels breathless, he shivers all over. There is a growing growl – it takes a moment to understand it comes from his own chest. He can smell a beta, can’t think because of the scent. He knows what he wants. No, he _needs_ it now.

Remus tries to sit up, but Sirius pushes him back down and climbs on top of him. He kisses Remus passionately, letting Remus taste the desperation on his lips. Remus kisses him back, showing his ultimate, unquestionable dominance with his lips and tongue, even with gentle bites. Sirius groans into the kiss and uses his multitasking skills to undress Remus.

But it’s not enough. Remus has already had his mate many times before – now Remus needs the new beta. He goes to move his mate aside (he has always been stronger than the other alpha), but Sirius has other plans. He reaches down and circles Remus’ still hardening cock with his hand.

Remus lets out something between a purr (his mate’s hand feels amazing on his sensitive skin) and snarl (it’s still nowhere near enough). He thrusts up in time with the hand’s movements.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Severus states calmly.

Sirius rolls out of the bed smoothly. For a second Remus is annoyed his mate left him hanging like that, before he remembers the beta. His lovely new beta.

Remus shots up and immediately yanks the beta to his lap, makes him straddle him. He’s not an omega, so Remus expects there to be some sort of obligation, but Severus lets him manhandle him freely. Remus groans: the power goes straight to his groin. He lifts Severus’ hips with his strong arms and teases his thoroughly prepared entrance with the tip of his cock before realising he is only teasing himself.

He holds the beta’s hips and pushes him slowly down, forcing him take all of his cock in one smooth glide. Severus whimpers when he has bottomed out. Remus in turn purrs. _Good beta._

Remus starts move the betas hips up when the beta tries to stop him. “Stop, I need a moment to adjust!”

Remus growls. _Bad beta._ He should find an omega after all, someone who could take his cock and knot, bear his children, someone who would _obey_.

The beta makes a frustrated, rude sound and then says with a pleasingly obedient voice: “Your cock is _so_ _big_ , alpha, it barely fits in my _tiny_ hole. Let my body get used to it before you fuck me raw. Please?”

This pleases Remus. _Good beta_.

And the beta made Remus’ mate laugh with his begging – that pleases Remus too. Remus gazes at the source of bubbling laugh, and _ah_ there his mate is, naked and _oh_ so beautiful.

“Come here.”

His mate obeys beautifully and kneels on the bed beside them. The power over another alpha makes Remus lightheaded. His mate is eager to please, eager to kiss, eager to caress. He makes eager, omega-like noises and Remus swallows them all. They are _his_.

The beta starts to move up and down on Remus’ cock. Remus responds to the movements, pushing his cock deeper inside. The beta moans, but Remus can’t look at him as his mate kisses him. One of Remus’ hands guides the beta’s hips and the other holds the back of his mate’s neck in place.

 _Good beta, the best beta._ Remus is close already, ready to fill the beta with his seed and knot-

Remus snaps out of it like an overstretched rubber band. He stills Severus’ hips with a strong grip and pulls Sirius’ hair to free his lips. “I’m close to- I’m going to-”

“Brilliant,” Severus answers curtly and tries to move. Remus growls and holds him tighter.

“Moony, are you okay?” This time it’s Sirius who studies Remus’ face. He frowns in concern.

“I don’t…” Remus can barely breathe or think. “I don’t want to hurt you, Severus.”

“Lupin.”

Black and hazel eyes meet. What an exhibition Severus Snape is: his long fingers are wrapped loosely around his own cock and he moves it leisurely. And Remus is painfully aware of how deeply the beta is seated on his cock; the whole damn thing enclosed in hot, slick, tight pleasure. But there Severus sits, studies Remus intently, almost calm and collected but flustered and out of breath and still jerking off slowly like he physically can’t stop himself.

Snape continues seriously: “I have no desire to do this if you wish to stop. So, do you want to do this?”

“Oh, Godric, _yes_ ,” Remus groans because right now, there is nothing he wants more than for Severus to move and take everything from him.

“Excellent,” the beta almost smiles but sounds deadly serious. “I can take it. You are not that much bigger than Lucius.”

Sirius perks up in victory. “Ha! So, it _was_ Malfoy!”

Remus snarls without meaning to as his mind is bombarded with unpleasant images of Severus riding Lucius Malfoy like this, of anyone else enjoying Severus’ magical body.

If Severus hears, he ignores Remus’ noises. Instead the beta focuses on fulfilling Remus’ most fervent wish: he moves his hips.

Remus stops him with two sets of hands and the last of his braincells. ”I’m going to totally lose it, if you move like that, Severus,” Remus grits through his teeth and tries to do everything at the same time: not hurt Severus with his grip, keep the beta still, breathe, not thrust up in the welcoming all-consuming heat.

“ _Good_ ,” Severus whispers roughly and looks down like he wants to eat Remus alive.

“Come on, Moony,” Sirius murmurs close to Remus’ ear, “It’s okay, let go, I will keep you both safe.”

Sirius takes Remus’ hands from Severus’ hips and guides them to his black hair, covers them with his own hands to keep them there. He kisses Remus’ neck, drowning Remus’ willpower with quiet encouragements: “You smell _amazing_. Mmh, let go, be my big bad alpha, I want to see it, I want to see Snape come on your knot, I bet you are the biggest he has taken.”

And now Severus is _moving_ , and Remus can do nothing but _let him_. He tries halfheartedly to free his hands but when Sirius doesn’t let him, settles for tugging Sirius’ hair (hopefully not too hard).

Remus’ head fills with light and lightness. His brain doesn’t hear Severus say: “Yesss, yes you are. Mmh.” But clearly something in him does, as he growls possessively before losing himself completely.

There are only three things left in Remus’ small world: the good beta riding his cock, his mate licking his neck like a puppy (is he a dog after all?) and the bliss that takes over. He feels his knot starting to swell and the beta sounds pleased, his mate purrs and Remus stops breathing as he comes.

White. Hot. Bliss. Good. So good.

When Remus returns from the pleasure land, the beta has stopped bouncing and comes with the help of his own hand, his body squeezing the bigger-than-average (Remus just knows it is and somehow that is highly important) knot inside him. Remus purrs, more pleased than ever. He is sated – at least for now.

The beta collapses. Remus’ mate moves to make room and Remus hugs the exhausted beta laying on his chest, petting his back and hair. _Good beta. His beta._

Remus’ observant eyes notice the beta’s pale neck and shoulders. _Unmarked_. Remus is a bad alpha: he has forgotten to mark his beta. He frowns. The beta has had other alphas, anonymous alphas filling places that should belong only to Remus and his mate. The others don’t know that this one is taken, owned. Remus must mark what is his. With one hand he tilts the black-haired head aside. The beta is too well-fucked (pride swells in Remus’ chest) to respond to his touch as Remus bares the pale neck, leans closer –

His mate’s palm on his mouth stops him. “None of that, Moony,” he says humourlessly.

The alpha in Remus growls but what little of the human he has left understands. He lets his mate lead him to a gentle kiss but keeps his hands around his beta. Just to be sure.

***

His mate provides them with food as the beta relaxes in Remus’ arms, tightly knotted. Remus keeps them both close, safe. He allows his mate to handfeed him.

After they have eaten Remus’ body finally lets go of the beta’s. Or at least his knot does: Remus manhandles his beta to be his little spoon. His mate lays on the other side of the beta, facing Remus. Together they can keep the beta safe and happy: Remus will protect and his mate provide.

The beta squirms like he wants to run away. Remus is much stronger than him, so after a moment the beta stills and scoffs disobediently: “I’m quite all right, Lupin, you can let go off me now.”

“No,” Remus growls and holds him closer. He breathes in the soothing and exciting scent of the beta’s hair and feels himself drift off.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t fight it, Snape.”

“I see – this another wolf thing? To make sure I won’t run away?”

“Could be. Or maybe it’s just a Remus thing.”

***

When Remus wakes up, his body is still hot and full of strange waves of emotions. His mate is in his embrace which is good, but that beta is missing which is bad. Remus sits up, looks around in alarmed.

“What? What is it?” His mate sounds worried and sleepy before he understands the situation: “Oh.”

But Remus is already up and walking towards the beta he has spotted. The beta sits on a chair, too far away, with a glowing magic stick and lapful of books. His skin is covered with a black shirt and underwear which is unacceptable. The beta looks abruptly up and seems a bit surprised or perhaps scared. He has the sense to move aside his books and stand up, though.

Remus lifts the beta in his arms and carries him back to bed, where he is supposed to be. Not on a chair. Not with others. In _this_ bed, with Remus and his mate. Remus climbs over the beta who gasps softly.

A strong hand on his shoulder; Remus growls, ready to defend what is his. “Hey, play nice, Moony.”

Oh, it’s just his mate. Remus relaxes. His mate really shouldn’t be giving him orders, but this one is easy enough to follow: Remus is always nice.

The beta starts to unbutton of his own shirt, but it is too slow. Way too slow. Remus rips the thing open easily, unaffected by flying buttons. Then he shreds the offending boxers too.

“Dammit, Remi.” Remus growls: his mate is _not_ obeying nicely. “You need to be gentle, Remus, he’s delicate.”

“I’m not _delicate_!” protests the beta. Remus eyes him. His skin is definitely delicate: Remus can already see some bruises forming on it. He is not muscular either, not a fighter like a Remus is. And the beta needs to be fucked and knotted slowly or he will be hurt.

Remus nods in clear understanding. _His delicate beta_. Now that the beta is here in bed naked like he should be, Remus doesn’t feel the need to rush things. He will knot the beta, yes, but he can do other things before that.

For example, please the beta with his mouth. Remus pushes the pale thighs apart and licks the beta’s prick experimentally. It’s not small but (obviously) not as big as Remus’ massive member. It tastes good, nevertheless, and feels nice in Remus’ mouth. This kind of thing is not very alpha of Remus, but his mouth knows what to do even if his instincts are at loss. The beta whimpers which pleases the alpha in Remus.

Eventually Remus moves further down, feeling like an explorer. He momentarily licks the beta’s testicles – still tasty – before finding the inviting entrance.

Remus freezes: the beta is not wet at all.

Ah. Betas don’t produce slick – this dryness doesn’t mean anything. Remus returns to the task at hand. He laps at the entrance eagerly before pushing his tongue inside the beta.

Remus decides that the taste of his beta is more pleasant than what the old omega had to offer. And the lack of slickness is nice too – the omega got too slippery anyway and leaked everywhere.

His beta takes one of Remus’ hands to spread something blue on it. Remus looks at it, intrigued, and licks it. It tastes terrible, but he forgets his displeasure immediately as his mate laughs. Remus’ attention turns to the lovely, bright sound and its source.

“I think he’s a lost case, Snape,” his mate chuckles and leans to kiss him. He pulls back quickly and makes a disgusted face as Remus shares the terrible taste in his mouth.

“Then you do it, Black.” The beta slicks the fingers of Remus’ mate with the nasty blue stuff.

Remus suddenly remembers what he was supposed to do and licks the betas hipbones. He tastes like chocolate. Or like freshly hunted rabbit, still warm and bloody. In either case, the taste pleases him.

Then the other alpha tries to put his sticky blue fingers in the beta’s ass. Remus growls, immediately tense, ready to defend his beta. The other alpha freezes too, not yet in the beta, and locks eyes with Remus. He warns the other alpha with a stronger growl.

“Only fingers, I’ll make him ready for you, my alpha”, the other promises. His voice is steady and his stance not threatening. His cock is not even hard, not about to knot the beta. _My alpha_. Yes, that’s right. His mate.

Remus grunts in displeasure, but he can share with his mate. He returns to licking but keeps an eye on the bluish hand. Remus licks parted thighs and tense stomach, occasionally returning to deeptroath the beta’s cock. The beta shivers and pants, getting louder by the second. Remus feels nails on his back as he takes the beta cock in his mouth once again.

“Re-Remus… Uh, just like that, _yes_. Harder, Black!” And then the beta fills Remus’ mouth with liquid that tastes very familiar and brand new. Remus swallows it, fascinated by the texture and taste lingering in his mouth. Once the member starts to soften, Remus straightens his back.

“Is that enough?” his mate askes, fingers still inside the beta.

“More than, please stop.” The fingers pull out carefully, Remus stares at them and the hole calling for him (he doesn’t even mind that it’s covered in blue horrible-tasting stuff). “I need a moment to recover. Could you distract the beast, Black?”

“Oh, with pleasure.” His mate smiles to Remus. “Catch me, big bad alpha.” And then his mate starts to run.

Remus is after him with the speed of a lighting, but his mate dodges him and slips under his arms, rushing past the bed. Remus jumps agilely over the bed (careful not to hurt his beta) and though his mate still tries to avoid him, catches him. The other alpha struggles, but Remus is stronger. They fall to the floor together. His mate ends up on top and traps Remus’ hands above his head.

Remus growls. _Disobedience_. Remus easily frees his hands and flips them over. His teeth pierce the skin where his last bitemark is still visible. His mate cocks his head to give him more room. _Obedience_. _Good_.

When that is done, Remus stands up. Time to have his beta. The good beta waits for him in the bed. Remus climbs on top, parts the beta’s legs and-

“Oi, wait a minute, Moony.”

Remus growls loudly and tries to bite the interrupting hand on his shoulder.

“No, I’m ready. You can let him go, Black.” The hand disappears, Remus parts the beta’s legs and pushes in the beta in one go. The beta’s moans please him. “But do stay close in case he- _Salazar_!”

“I’ve got you, Snape.”

Remus’ mate kisses the back of his neck. Remus opens the beta’s legs wider and picks up his pace.

“Good, I n- oh!”

“Is it too much?”

“No, ah, it’s-, _fuck,_ Remus!”

Remus pounds into the beta with full force. _His beta_. He will knot the beta. Pump him full of his pups. His beta will be so full. _His. All his._

Remus bares his teeth and leans closer. Demanding hands leads him to a marked neck, and he bites it until he tastes blood. _His_. He licks the mark closed and then kisses it. _His_.

Remus sees white and feels pressure on his stomach. He stops breathing as his orgasm hits him.

***

Remus still feels too hot when he wakes up again. It’s dark and silent. His mate sleeps against his back and the beta lays safely between Remus’ arms. They smell so _good_. Remus needs-

He takes his beta from behind this time. The beta whines and whimpers and moans, but Remus holds him still. He can feel his knot swelling again. He feels so good. So good. His teeth itch, they need to bite, they –

Somehow, he kisses his mate as he comes and he can barely breath, can barely feel anything, anything other than good, he feels so good, so good. And his mate kisses him for a long, long time. The kiss started out as a hungry, passionate make-out session, but cools down and becomes gentler, sweeter, loving, accepting, encouraging, equal, partner…

When Sirius lets his lips go, Remus feels more like himself. He feels more than just good. He feels worried, tired, and still horny but not disgusted which is a new one. Maybe he really just doesn’t like omegas. He doesn’t regret doing this with a beta. Unless…

“Does it hurt?” Remus asks gently and even more gently turns Severus’ face towards himself. Severus looks at him with unfocused eyes and shakes his head listlessly. “Did I hurt you at any point?”

“No”, Severus mumbles and presses his cheek back against the mattress. Remus strokes his hair and turns worried eyes to Sirius, who sits beside him.

“Judging by the way he screamed your name; I think Snape here quite enjoyed himself.”

“Fuck off, Black. Let me sleep.”

Satisfied by this answer, Remus buries his nose in Snape’s hair and spends the remainder of his rut sleeping.

***

Remus lays a long time, eyes closed, pretending to sleep. He replays last night’s events in his head, wincing internally to how he behaved. He had given in and acted like the beast he had said he wouldn’t be.

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes tentatively. He is still spooning sleeping Severus and can feel Sirius’ breaths tickling his back. He really doesn’t want to know, but he needs to. So, he examines the damage he has done.

First things first: no bite marks on Severus’ neck or shoulders. Not that he hadn’t tried – three times, dear Merlin. If Sirius hadn’t been there…

Remus shivers, pushes that thought away for now (though he is going to have a firm talk with himself later) and tries to spot all the wounds he has left on Severus’ skin. There are multiple sets of dark fingerprints on his pale hips, arms and thighs and miscellaneous other bruises all over the beta. What damage Remus had done between Severus legs…

Remus can’t bear to think about it. He turns around and studies Sirius instead. Sirius is still breathtakingly beautiful in his peaceful, innocent sleep. The skin on his neck is irritated and red, but at least Remus had licked the bitemarks closed. There are nail marks running through Sirius’ neck, shoulders, and upper back. He too has bruises on his arms and one odd, bigger mark on his right side.

Remus grimaces and wriggles out of the bed. He needs to shower and think.

***

Sirius finds him in the Great Hall. It’s still early but some of conscientious Ravenclaws are already there to eat breakfast in peace.

Remus can’t eat; he’s here to drink a minimum of three cups of coffee.

“What the hell, Moony?” Sirius exclaims and drops to sit next to him. “You scared me shitless by disappearing like that! I thought that maybe your rut hadn’t ended after all.”

Remus frowns. “If it hadn’t why would I have left?”

“To find omegas, you ass,” Sirius huffs and starts to pile food onto his plate. Remus can see the irritation in his movements.

“Oh… Well, I wouldn’t have left during.” He takes a long sip of his coffee and tries to forget everything.

“I don’t know, you were pretty out of it last night.”

“Tell me about it,” Remus mutters.

That makes Sirius stop and look at him closely. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Is Severus okay?” Remus throws back.

“Apart from being pissed off?” Sirius sips some pumpkin juice, maybe for a dramatic effect. “Yep.”

“Oh, Merlin.” Severus probably wishes he hadn’t agreed at all – Remus can’t blame him. “Sirius. Did I hurt you?”

That makes Sirius freeze and turn big guilty eyes to Remus. “Moony…”

“Did I?” Remus demands. He _needs_ to know.

“It was fine,” Sirius says but bites his lip. “It was hot when you let go and became all alpha and shit. I liked it.”

So, he had hurt Sirius too. Remus groans. “Well, _I_ didn’t. I acted like a lunatic.”

“It was _sexy_ , Remi,” Sirius insists, “Even Snape- Speak of the devil.”

Snape enters the Great Hall with determined steps. He walks straight to the Gryffindor table and to Sirius and Remus.

“Black.” Severus and Sirius nod to each other coolly. Severus looks all calm and collected, but there is a clear murderous intent looming behind his eyes. Those eyes turn to glare at Remus. “ _Lupin_. A minute of your _precious_ time?”

Remus’ stomach sinks but he _is_ a Gryffindor. “Okay,” he agrees gravely and then turns to Sirius: “See you in class.”

Remus feels like an omega about to be punished by an angry alpha as Severus herds him to an alcove and crosses his arms ominously.

“If I disappointed you in any way, you can say it to my face,” Severus states.

“What?” Remus frowns. “No, of course you didn’t-”

“Was I not slick enough?” Severus interrupts him right away, loathing audible in every word. “Did my beta smell turn you off? Or maybe you wanted me to beg like a bitch in heat?”

Remus shakes his head, eyes wide. “ _No_ , Severus-”

“Then what is it!” Severus abruptly shouts, the words echoing through the empty hallways.

There is silence filled with Severus’ furious breathing. When Remus answers his voice is little more than a whisper: “I didn’t… I didn’t want to hurt you. But I _did_.”

Snape pinches the bridge of his nose, and takes a deep breath before inquiring lowly: “Is that all?”

“And I acted like a lunatic,” Remus adds.

“You _are_ a lunatic, Lupin,” Snape mutters under his breath, then straightens his posture and regards Remus seriously. “Is that it? You think you hurt me – which you didn’t – and acted like an alpha and now you regret it all?”

“I don’t regret it…”

“No?” the Slytherin sneers, “You did not regret it, and that is why I woke to Black panicking about you running off to organize an omega-orgy.”

“Fine, I regret some of it-”

“Was my ass not tight enough for you?” Severus snaps again.

“What? Why would you think-”

“Should I have sucked Black’s cock while you fucked my-”

“ _Severus_!” Remus waits until a couple of first years have walked by them, and then hisses angrily: “I would _never_ think like.”

“Is that-”

“No, don’t interrupt me!” Severus grits his teeth but stays silent. Remus rakes a shaky hand through his hair. “I don’t regret anything like _that_. Everything smelled good and felt good – or at least felt good to me.” Remus sighs. “I didn’t- I couldn’t stay and watch you realise what I had done to you. That you had slept with a- with a _monster_.”

There is another silence – it suffocates Remus. More and more students walk by them.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘a monster’, Lupin?” Snape’s voice is back to collected.

Remus can’t look at him. “I hurt you. I tried to bite you three times. I used you and I didn’t even care if you liked it or not. If you had wanted me to stop… I don’t think I would have.”

“Lupin.” Remus closes his eyes. Whatever Severus is going to say, he doesn’t want to hear it. “Remus, you are not that kind of a monster. You did not use me in any way that I disapproved of.”

“I saw the bruises on your hips, Severus,” Remus sighs. It’s nice that the other boy tries to make him feel better, but Remus knows what he did.

Severus laughs quietly and it sounds almost nice. “They are nothing compared to what I did to your back.”

Remus has no idea what Severus had done to his back, but that was irrelevant. “But I tried to bite you-”

“And Black stopped you like he was supposed to. Are you quite done?”

“Yeah.” Remus has said almost everything that he needs. Now there is only the hardest part left. Remus braces himself. “Look, Severus, I liked last night very much –”

“As did I.”

“– and I apologize for ruining it.”

“Apology not accepted. You did absolutely nothing wrong.” Severus leans against the wall, hands crossed across his robed chest. He eyes Remus carefully. “You are to alert me at once when your next rut begins. Or preferably before it does.”

“My- my next rut...” Remus blinks in confusion.

Snape lifts his chin defiantly. “Unless you plan to run back to your little omega friend. Pettigrew, wasn’t it?”

Whatever Remus plans to answer is immediately forgotten as Sirius steps into the alcove. “What are you two up to? If you wanted a rerun of last night you should have invited me.” He walks next to Remus confidently and joyfully, throws an arm over his shoulder.

“Ah, Black,” Severus says with an accepting nod. “We were just discussing Lupin’s next rut.”

A sinister smirk spreads on Sirius’ face. “ _Awesome_. You were surprisingly entertaining, Snape, and my wolf here wanted to eat you alive.”

“Indeed,” Severus agrees and gives Remus a look the beta usually reserves for rare potion ingredients. “Black, you have rather irritating tendency to always find me, so use that ability of yours when Lupin needs me.”

“Will do,” Sirius promises. Then he barks out a laugh and adds: “Meanwhile, you should really work on your special lube – that stuff stinks.”

Severus doesn’t react to the last part – maybe he hadn’t listened. He takes three steps towards the corridor but turns to eye them one last time. “Until next time. Black. Lupin.” He nods to them both curtly. Then Severus turns and walks away, his black robe swirling after him.


End file.
